jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Nights
Here are some stories of the Justice Guardians watching movies of the Adventures they experienced in the past. (SPOILERS AHEAD) Chapter 1: Avengers Films Part 1 (Iron Man) *Jeffrey: Hey everyone! It's movie time! *Jaden: *smiles* Oh boy!!! *Jesse: I got the popcorn! *Atticus: What're we watching?! *Jeffrey: "Iron Man". *Tammy and DJ: Cool!! *Aqua: *smiles* Excellent choice dear. I can't wait to see it for the very first time. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Alexis: *comes in* Lily is asleep now. She's too young for such a movie. *Jeffrey: All right. *Jaden: Good idea. The violence would scare her in this. *Jeffrey: She can watch it when she's old enough and can handle it better. *Alexis: Yeah. *smiles* But for now... *sits on one of the couches* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Tammy and DJ sit on another couch) *Tammy: Xion! Come sit with us! *Xion: *smiles and sits with them* *Tammy: *smiles* SNAX? *(SNAX approaches the kids) *Tammy: *smiles* I'd like nachos with cheese please. *(SNAX Tammy some nachos with cheese) *Tammy: *smiles* Thank you. *DJ: *smiles* Cool. *Xion: *smiles* Want something DJ? *DJ: Sure. I'll have a fruit snack, please. *(SNAX shows the different fruit snacks for DJ to have) *DJ: Um...Mixed Berry, please. *(SNAX gives DJ Mixed Berry fruit candy) *DJ: *smiles* Thank you. *Aqua: *sits down next to Xion and takes her boots off* Your invention is wonderful dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* My best work yet. *Aqua: *smiles* Suppose it'll give me a popcorn and soda? *SNAX: For you, Queen Aqua. Always. *(SNAX gives Aqua some popcorn and soda) *Aqua: *giggles* I spoke too soon. *Jeffrey: *smiles, sits down next to Aqua and wraps his arm around her* *Aqua: *smiles* Want something, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Maybe some popcorn and a drink. *SNAX: What drink would you like for tonight, Princess Xion? *Xion: *giggles* Maybe some water for now. Please. *(SNAX gives Xion her popcorn and water) *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Alexis: *smiles* I'll have a strawberry slushie please. *(SNAX gives Alexis a strawberry slushie) *May: Does your machine ever run out of snacks, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Nope. *Wander: Wow! You, Jeffrey, are a genius!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw, shucks... *Aqua: *smiles* He sure is. *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses Aqua back on the lips* *SNAX: What'll it be for tonight, King Jaden? *Jaden: *chuckles* I'll go for a soft pretzel with cheese on it for now. *(SNAX gives Jaden a soft pretzel with cheese on it) *SNAX: What would you like for tonight, King Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Some fries with cheese on them, please. *(SNAX gives Jeffrey his fries with cheese on them) *Jeffrey: Thank you. *(SNAX gives the other members there snacks) *SNAX: Will there be anything else for now, your majesty? *Jeffrey: That will do for now. Thank you. *SNAX: Of coarse, your majesty. *(SNAX wheels off to the side) *Xion: *smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Is everyone ready?! *Aqua: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Okay than. Here we go! *turns on the TV with the remote* *(Then the movie starts) *May: *eats her big cookie* So you were there when this happened? *Jaden: You bet. Man, it feels like forever since this all occured. *Jeffrey: I know. *(They see the scene where Tony is attacked in the van) *Tammy:....! YIKES!!!! *DJ: WHOA!! *Beetles: I did not see that coming when it happened to us... *Rainbow Dash: Neither did i. *Wander: ...! Oh my! He's bleeding!!! *Aqua: ...! *Lea: I don't get it. Why did this happen? *Xion: A terrorist group called the Ten Rings. That's why. *Jesse: You'll understand in a moment. *(The events that happened 36 hours ago start) *DJ: *gulps quietly* *(The scene where Tony makes out with the reporter happens) *Aqua: ...! *gasps and covers Xion's eyes* *Xion: I never saw this happen anyway. But thanks, Mommy. *Jaden: *covers Tammy's eyes* *Tammy: Hey! Mr. Yuki! *Jaden: This is not appropriate for kids! *May: *covers DJ's eyes* *DJ: Why is it not appropriate for us? *Jeffrey: We'll tell you when you're older. *DJ: Fair enough. *(The scene passes) *Aqua: *sighs in relief and takes her hands off Xion's eyes* *Xion: That's a relief. *Jaden: *takes his hands of Tammy's eyes* Sorry 'bout that. *Tammy: It's okay, Mr. Yuki. *May: *takes her hands off DJ's eyes* It's okay to look now. *DJ: Thank goodness. *(Pepper appears on the TV) *Alexis: *smiles* It sure is nice that Tony treats her a lot better now. *Aqua: It certainly is. *Rainbow Dash: She can be pretty tough too! We saw how she kicked butt on our last visit! *Applejack: She sure is brave. *(The movie shows Tony arriving at the airport) *Fluttershy: I remember this part. *Jesse: Me too. *eats his popcorn* *May: *eats the popcorn with Jesse* *Aqua: *holds her soda and smiles* Want some, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure, honey. *Aqua: *puts the straw of her soda in Jeffrey's mouth* *(He takes a small drink of the soda and enjoys it) *Aqua: *smiles* Glad you enjoyed it. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, honey. *Atticus: In case it's unclear to any of you, Alexis and I are NOT related to Rhodey. *Mushu: We already figured that. *Alexis: He may have the same last name as us, but that doesn't mean anything. *Patch: We'll remember that. *Tammy: *eats her nachos* Wait. So Tony's there to demonstrate a weapon? *Xion: Yeah. *Lea: Wow.... what a missile... *Sylvia: Whoa... *(The scene of the attack shows up again) *Lea: Whoa! So that's how it happened... *Xion: Yeah. *Joey: Geez... *(Tony is lying on a cot after the attack) *May: Is he okay? *Meowth: I don't know... *Shining Armor: Don't worry. He lives. *DJ: *gulps* *Louis: What happened to his chest? *Jeffrey: That blast hurt him so badly. *(The screen shows another man shaving himself) *Midna: Now what? *Lea: Who's that guy? * Meowth: I can't remember. * Gonzo: Yin Sed? The King's teacher?! *Jeffrey: Hm. *Jaden: No no no no. That's "Yen Sid." This is "Yin Sed." *Midna: I don't get it. *Scamper: Don't ask me why he's named that. *Midna: Wasn't about to. *Tony: There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger... *Jeffrey: *notices he's almost out of fries with cheese* *Aqua: Almost out? * Jeffrey: Yeah. SNAX? * (SNAX wheels over) * Jeffrey: More fries with cheese, please. * (SNAX refills Jeffrey's box with more fries with cheese) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, SNAX. *(SNAX wheels back over to the side) *Aqua: *smiles* *Xion: *eats some popcorn* *Tammy: *relaxes as she sits beside Xion* *Atticus: What?! Tony's not making weapons anymore?!? *Jeffrey: Good. The less weapons, the better. *Louis: But if he doesn't make anymore weapons, how will he stay in business. *Jeffrey: Tony has his ways. *DJ: Wait! Don't tell me! Is he gonna make another suit like the first one?! *Jeffrey: Maybe. *(The screen shows Pepper reaching into Tony's chest to lift the wire) *Tammy: ...! *faints* *DJ: *gulps* *May: That's gross!!! *Mushu: I think I'm gonna be sick!! *Aqua: Pepper is so brave. * Jeffrey: She sure is. * (Pepper pulls out the wire) * Atticus: I just lost my appetite... *DJ: *faints* *Shira: Maybe we shouldn't have let the kids see that... *Xion: It should be over soon. *(Pepper helps put the new arch reactor core in Tony's chest) *DJ: Is it over yet? *Diego: Yes, son. You can look now. *DJ: *gets up* Man, that was intense! *Xion: Tammy? *gently pokes Tammy* You okay? *Tammy: *doesn't respond* *DJ: Tammy? *Xion: I know what'll wake her up. *DJ: Yeah? *Xion: *snickers and starts tickling Tammy* *Tammy: ...! *laughs* * DJ: *laughs too* * Xion: *giggles while tickling Tammy* Gotcha! * Tammy: *laughing* Please! No more! *Xion: *smiles and stops tickling* *Tammy: *gasps for breathe* *Xion: Sorry Tammy. *Tammy: *smirks* I'll get you for that. When you're least expecting it! *Xion: *giggles* *(The TV shows Tony working on the suit) *Jeffrey: This will be good. *Aqua: Wait. Tony's company sold weapons again?! * Jeffrey: I was surprised as you were, hon. * DJ: I thought Tony said no more weapons. *Meowth: Apparently someone in his company didn't listen. *Tammy: Who? *(The TV shows Tony talking with Obadiah) *DJ: Wait...Not Obadiah! *Tammy: *gasps* *Jaden: Afraid so, kids. *Jeffrey: Hm. *May: Why though? Why did he do it? *Xion: I can't remember. *Jesse: Why else? He wanted what Tony had. * Jeffrey: Money and power. * Discord: No wonder I sensed something wrong with him. *Pikachu: Pika. *Rhodey: Damn.... *looks at the Mark II suit and hesitates* ..... Next time baby. *Tammy: I don't get it. *Patch: Me either. *Twilight: Rhodey is known as War Machine. * Chapter 2: Avengers Films Part 2 (The Incredible Hulk) *JARVIS Mark II: Everything is ready for tonight, sir. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, JARVIS. *Xion: *smiles* Is it movie night again?!? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Xion: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: What're we watching tonight big bro? *Jeffrey: "The Incredible Hulk". And we got a guest joining us for movie night. *Alexis: Who might that be? *JARVIS Mark II: Your guests have arrived, sir. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Send them in. *(The guests were none other than...) *Tony Stark: Glad i was invited to this party. *Jaden: .....! WOW!!!! Mr Stark?!?! *Tony Stark: *smiles* Surprised? *Jaden: VERY!!!! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *(Aqua walks in, holding Baby Lily, who was getting sleepy) *Aqua: ...! *smiles* Oh, hello, Mr. Stark. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Chapter 3: Avengers Films Part 3 (Iron Man 2) * *(Justin Hammer appears on the TV) *Tammy: Who's that dork? *Xion: Justin Hammer. *Atticus: A friend of you guys? *Xion: No. *Alexis: There's no way that whiner is a friend of ours. * Jeffrey: He's just some selfish business man. * DJ: He sells weapons too? Looks like Tony's got competition... *Midna: This won't end well. I can tell. *Jesse: Relax, y'all. Justin's second best compared to Tony. *DJ: Yeah? *Shira: Take a look son. *(Tony pulls up footages on a TV screen. They're failed attempts of other countries trying to perfect Tony's Iron Man suit) *DJ: ...I'm not even gonna ask. *Tony: Is that Justin Hammer? *pulls up a footage of Justin Hammer and his company failing at an attempt to make an Iron Man suit) *Lea: *chuckles* His embarrassment is hilarious!! *Xion: *giggles* *May: What's Tony doing?!? Why's he in a go-kart race?!? *Applejack: You're about to find out. *Alexis: Since he's dying, he's trying to make the most of it. *Midna: He's gonna overdo it. *Scamper: We tried to stop him... *Jeffrey: I didn't forget this part. *Justin Hammer: Ladies and gentleman! Today I am proud to present the new face of the United Stated military!!! The Hammer Drone!!!! *Jeffrey: Oh, brother. *Justin Hammer: Army!!!! *(The television shows several army-based drones come out) *Midna: Hm... *Snowflake: This is..... bad, right? * *Tammy: *smiles and wags her tail as she watches Black Widow fight Hammer Tech workers* *Xion: Cool, isn't she? *Tammy: "Cool"?!? *smiles* She kicks butt!!!!! *Xion: *giggles* *Alexis: *smiles* She is pretty tough. *Aqua: *smiles* And brave too. *May: Girl power!!!! * *Rhodey: I'm gonna bust this bunker with the Ex-Wife! *launches the Ex-Wife missle at Ivan.... but nothing happens* *Aqua: ....... Well that's embarrassing. *Midna: Seriously? *Rainbow Dash: What did you expect from a "weapon" made by Justin Hammer? *DJ: Oh, brother. *Tammy: You were right. That guy will always be second best. *Jeffrey: True words, Tammy. True words. Chapter 4: Avengers Films Part 4 (Thor) * Chapter 5: Avengers Films Part 5 (Captain America: The First Avenger) *Baby Lily: Can I pwease join you fow movie night tonight? *Jeffrey: I don't know. It's getting late. *Alexis: Plus, you really shouldn't be seeing this movie, Lily. It could scare you. *Baby Lily: Awwwwwwww. Come on. Pwease?! *does the "cute look"* *Xion: Uh oh. She got that from me. *Jaden: *talks to Jeffrey telepathically* What do I do, bro? I don't wanna upset her, but I can't let her see this movie 'cause it'll scare her. *Jeffrey: *shrugs* *Jaden: *in his mind* Come on! You must know the right thing to say in this kind of situation! *Jeffrey: ...! *to Jaden, in his mind* I got it! *Jaden: *in his mind* What? *Jeffrey: *in his mind* You'll see. *Baby Lily: ...? *Jeffrey: *picks Baby Lily up* Tell you what, sweetie. You can be with us on movie night when we watch movies like Aladdin. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Alexis: Yes. Those films are a lot more safer for you to watch, Lily. *Baby Lily: Oh. Okay. *Jeffrey: Besides, maybe next time, we can have you meet the Avengers for real. *Baby Lily: I can?! *Jeffrey: You bet. You did get to meet Tony Stark before you went to sleep 4 nights ago. Remember that? *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh-huh. *Aqua: *smiles* We promise to make it up to you if you'll go to bed, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* ...Okay. *Alexis: *smiles* Good girl. *Baby Lily: *smiles, then yawns* *(Jeffrey passes Baby Lily to Alexis) *Alexis: *smiles* Time for bed, my little princess. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Good night, Lily. *Jaden: *smiles* Sweet dreams my little princess. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(Alexis takes Baby Lily to her room) *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Okay. Let's get ready for tonight's movie. *Wander: The popcorn's ready! *SNAX: What will it be for tonight, King Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Some fries with cheese sauce, please. *SNAX: A little predictable, but who am I to question what you wish to eat, your majesty? *Jeffrey: Sorry. *SNAX: I'm the one who should apologize, your majesty. Here. *serves Jeffrey TWO servings of fries with cheese sauce* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, SNAX. And don't worry. I'm not mad. *SNAX: Queen Aqua? *Aqua: *smiles* I'll just have some popcorn, please. *Red Skull: *holds the false Tesseract* The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room. *Snowflake: The Tesseract.... Isn't that one of the Infinity Stones you told me about? *DJ: Yeah. *(The Red Skull drops the false Tesseract and it breaks) *Atticus: *gasps* He broke it!!! *Jeffrey: That wasn't the real Tesseract. *Alexis: That's right. The real Tesseract glows bright blue. *DJ: Ohh... *Atticus: *chuckles nervously* I knew that. *Midna: *sarcastically* Sure, you did. *Wander: So.... if that was a fake.... where's the real Tesseract? *Xion: You'll see soon enough. *(The Red Skull sees an illustration of a tree on a wall.) *DJ: Whoa... *Red Skull: Yggdrasil. The tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom. And fate for some. *Tammy: Wait.... It's not- *Jesse: Yup. That's where it is. *DJ: Uh oh. *(The Red Skull pushes a button and a box pops out. The Red Skull takes it and opens it. A bright blue light emmits from within!) *Snowflake: *gasps* Is that...? *(The team watches the scene where Steve screams while being exposed to vita-rays.) *Discord: Geez.... Rogers is crazy to go through the experiment! * DJ: *gulps* * Jaden: Try to show a little respect, Discord. What Steve did was VERY brave. *Jeffrey: Jaden's right. And he was willing to take the risk. *Tammy: Still.... it sounds like it's hurting him!!! *DJ: I hope he'll be okay! *Alexis: *smiles* Don't worry kids. As you know, he survives it. *DJ: Yeah? *(Steve emerges from the machine all buff and big) *Aqua: Wow..... what a hunk!!! *Jeffrey: *blushes in embarrassment* What?! *Aqua: *giggles* I'm just kidding dear. *wraps her arms around Jeffrey, seducitvely* You'll always be the strongest man to me. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* * Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua back on the lips* * Tammy: Wow! That serum actually worked!! *DJ: Whoa! *(Suddenly, Erskine is shot in the movie) *DJ: *gasps* *May: No!!! Not Erskine!!! *Xion: *gasps* *Atticus: But without Erskine, they can't reproduce the serum! * Jeffrey: *growls* * Shining Armor: Well that's what makes Steve Rogers special now. * Twilight: Yeah. * Midna: He's gotta go after the killer!!! * Jeffrey: He will! * (The team watches Steve chase after the spy) * Spike: Go, go, go! * SS Officer 3: *studies a map of all European capitals to be targeted and sees on particular place* Berlin is on this map!!! * Red Skull: So it is. * Snowflake: Huh? But... I thought he worked for the Nazis.... *Xion: He's crazy enough to destroy ANYONE in his way. *Alexis: Exactly. Plus, he believed he was above Hitler. *Snowflake: Whoa... *SS Officer 3: You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Fūhrer himself! *(Suddenly, SS Officer 3 is vaporized by the Red Skull's weapon) *Snowflake: *gasps* *Tammy: ...! Whoa!!! *DJ: Yikes!! *Lea: What the heck just happened?!? * *Red Skull: *removes his mask* *Aqua: ...! Goodness! His name fits his appearance!!! *DJ: *gulps fearfully* *Tammy: Geez!! Look at his nose!!! *Midna: Freaky... *Snowflake: I wonder what the other guy looks like! *giggles* *DJ: *chuckles* Chapter 6: Avengers Films Part 6 (The Avengers) *Stark: You're a labratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle! *Discord: Oooooooooooooooooooh!!! Burn! * *Atticus: Wait. The staff's not working on Stark! * DJ: ...? * Jeffrey: The arc reactor in his chest is protecting him from the staff. *Lea: Not bad. *(Loki tosses Stark out the window) *Sylvia: Whoa! *(The Mark 7 Armor is launched and fuses with Stark) *Xion: Wow! Chapter 7: Toy Story *Jeffrey: Let's see... *Xion: What movie are we watching this time, Daddy? *Jeffrey: Don't know. *Tammy: ...! How about this one? *picks out the Toy Story movie* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect! *Baby Lily: *frowns a little bit* I suppose I have to go to bed now...? *Jaden: *smiles* Not tonight, sweetie. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Xion: We did promise you that you'd join us for a movie night. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Is tonight that night?!?! *Jeffrey: *smiles as he enters the theater room* And to make sure we made up for the nights you weren't with us... *(To her surprise, Jeffrey turns into his dragon form) *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* Weally?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. You can sit by my belly or on my back if you want. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* Can I be on youw back, pwease? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Climb up, sweetie. *(Baby Lily climbs up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail onto his back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Aqua: *smiles* Now, how 'bout a snack, sweetie? *Baby Lily: *giggles* Yes, pwlease. *Aqua: SNAX? *(SNAX arrives) *SNAX: What may i serve you tonight, your majesties? *Baby Lily: ....! What is that?! *Xion: This is SNAX, one of Daddy's latest inventions. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Don't worry, sweetie. My invention won't hurt you. It just wants to give you a snack. *SNAX: My life is but to serve you, your majesties. *Baby Lily: Wow! *Aqua: *smiles* Go ahead, sweetie. Ask the machine what you want and it'll give you your snack. *Baby Lily: Um, all rwight. Can i have some fruit snacks pwlease? *SNAX: *serves Baby Lily her fruit snacks* Your fruit snacks, Princess Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thank you! *Aqua: *smiles and lies against Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Xion: *smiles as she lies beside Aqua* *(Tammy and DJ lie beside Xion while Pikachu and Meowth sat on Dragon-Jeffrey's head) *Aqua: Oh Jeffrey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *brings his head over to Aqua* Yes? *Aqua: *hugs his snout and smiles attractively* Your head's staying by my side for tonight, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *(The rest of the team members come in) *Alexis: *smiles* Looks like some of you are already settled in. *Xion: By the way, Daddy, Twilight and i invited a friend to watch the movie with us. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Really? Who? *(To everyone's surprise, Sunset Shimmer comes in) *Sunset Shimmer: Hi. *Xion: You made it! *Crash: Sunset Shimmer?! *Eddie: What's she doing here?! *Twilight Sparkle: Xion and i invited her over. *May: You did? *Xion: We wanted to have her get to know us better. *Sunset Shimmer: Hope you don't mind... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Of course we don't mind. *Jaden: *smiles* You've managed to change your ways, so you're always welcomed here, Sunset. *Sunset Shimmer: ...!! *smiles* Thanks. *Alexis: *smiles* Find a seat and get comfy. *(She sits next to Twilight and her friends) *SNAX: What can I serve you tonight, Ms. Shimmer. *Sunset: ...? *Twilight: That's SNAX, one of Jeffrey's inventions. *Spike: Go ahead. Ash the machine what you want. *Sunset Shimmer: Uh, can i have some popcorn please? *SNAX: *serves Sunset Shimmer her popcorn* *Sunset Shimmer: ...! Thank you. *Rainbow Dash: Pretty cool, huh? *Sunset Shimmer: *smiles* Yeah. *Jaden: *smiles* Everyone ready? *Jesse: I guess so. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Jaden: On with the movie than! *turns on the DVD player* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *takes his seat next to Alexis* *Alexis: *smiles* *(The movie starts) *Andy: *mimics Mr. Potato Head* All right, everyone! This is a stickup! Don't anybody move! *DJ: ...! What the... *Xion: Mr. Potato Head. * Tammy: ...? * Chapter 8: Kung Fu Panda * DJ: What movie are we watching this time? * Jeffrey: Hm... * JARVIS Mark II: Sir? Since Lily will be joining you all tonight, may i kindly recommend a film she would enjoy? * Jeffrey: *smiles* Sounds like a plan, JARVIS. * Midna: What did you have in mind? *JARVIS Mark II: *shows a holographic image* Kung Fu Panda. *Jeffrey: Perfect! Thanks, JARVIS. * JARVIS Mark II: Anytime, sir. * (In another room) * Baby Lily: What movie awe we gonna watch? *Xion: Daddy said we're watching Kung Fu Panda. *Baby Lily: I nevew heawd of that one. *Xion: You'll like this one. *Baby Lily: I wiwl? *Xion: *smiles and nods* You'll see. *Po: *makes a funny face* *Tigress: ...! *angrily* OH! THAT IS IT!!! *about to scratch Po's face* *Baby Lily: *shrieks* *Xion: *hugs Lily to comfort her* * Mantis: Wait! My fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve! * (Po falls over with a bunch of needles on his back) * Aqua: ...! Ouch. *Midna: That's gonna leave a mark. *Mantis: And may have also stopped his heart... *Discord: That face he made was pretty funny though. *Tammy: I bet Po knows how a pin cushion feels now. *DJ: No kidding... *(While watching Shifu train Po with food, Jeffrey's stomach growls) *Jeffrey: Oh, boy. *Brain: Doesn't your stomach ever get tired?! *Jeffrey: I doubt it. *Xion: Getting hungry again? *Jeffrey: Yeah. *SNAX: *wheels over* At your service your majesty. * Jeffrey: *smiles* Can i have some nachos please? Chapter 9: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace *Jaden: ....! *smiles widely* I have a brilliant and fun idea for our next movie night!!! *Jeffrey: ...? *Jaden: *smiles* Let's have a movie night THEME!!!! * Jeffrey: ...! That's brilliant! * Jaden: *smiles* And I have just the movie in mind. *Xion: ...? *Jaden: *takes out "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace"* *Jeffrey: ...! Yeah! *Aqua: *seductively* Oh, Jeffrey? *(Aqua comes out dressed as Slave Leia) *Jeffrey: ...? *blushes* *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* How do I look? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You look amazing. *Aqua: *smiles seductively* How 'bout attractive? *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're right about that. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* That's what I wanted to hear, big boy. *kisses him on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses her back on the lips* *Jaden: *comes out dressed as an X-Wing pilot and chuckles* You lucky guy you. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Better get into my costume. *heads to the bedroom* * (He later returns dressed as a Jedi Master) * Jaden: *smiles* Nice, bro. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *Alexis: *smiles* Hi, Jaden. *(Alexis is also dressed as Slave Leia) *Jaden: ...! *blushes bright red* Wow! Honey.... *Alexis: *giggles* What do you think? *Jaden: *blushing* You look.... so hot! *Alexis: *smiles, seductively* I knew you'd like it. *kisses Jaden on the lips* *Jaden: ...! *blushes and nearly faints* * Jeffrey: *catches Jaden* * Jaden: *sighs happily* What a woman.... *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Xion: *comes in dressed as a padawan* I'm ready, mommy. Daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You look great, Xion. *Aqua: *smiles* Like a real Jedi. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Tammy: *comes in dressed as a Stormtrooper* I'm in my costume. *Xion: *smiles* That looks great, Tammy. *Tammy: I'd wear the helmet too, but I can't eat my snack with a helmet on. * Xion: Smart thinking. * Tammy: *calls to another room* DJ?! Snowflake?! You almost ready?! *DJ: Yep! *Aqua: *smiles* I wonder what they're dressing up as. *(DJ arrives as Han Solo) * Xion: Wow! * (Snowflake comes in dressed in Leia's signature outfit) *DJ: *smiles and blushes* You look amazing. *Jaden: *smiles* Wow. There sure are a lot of Slave Leia's tonight. * Jeffrey: Oh, yeah. * Jaden: *chuckles* I'm just happy I'm married to one of them. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Me too. *Jaden: *sits down on the couch next to Alexis* *Alexis: *smiles and wraps her arms around Jaden* *Jeffrey: *sits by Aqua, who's on the same couch with Jaden and Alexis* *Aqua: *smiles seductively and wraps her arms around Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Aqua: *smiles and gives Jeffrey the plastic chain on her* A way to keep me closer to you. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out to Aqua* *Aqua: *smiles and picks Baby Lily up* *Alexis: *smiles* Wanna sit with your Aunt Aqua and Uncle Jeffrey for a while, sweetie? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods* Uh-huh! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: *smiles and gently pokes her finger in Aqua's belly button* Beep! *Aqua: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *giggles and pokes again* Beep beep! *Aqua: *giggles more and smiles* Silly Lily. *Xion: *giggles and sits by Aqua* *Tammy: *jumps on the couch and sits next to Xion* *DJ: *sits by Tammy* *Snowflake: *smiles* Room for one more? *DJ: *smiles* Yeah! *Snowflake: *climbs on the couch and cuddles up next to DJ* *DJ: *smiles and blushes* *(Soon everyone takes their seats) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(SNAX wheels over dressed as R2-D2) *SNAX: Good evening, your majesties. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hello, SNAX. *SNAX: I do hope that you don't mind me dressing up for the theme tonight. I heard about the Star Wars marathon and decided to participate in it, King Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You look great. I don't mind at all. *SNAX: I even prepared Star Wars related snacks and treats tonight for the occasion. *Aqua: *smiles* That's wonderful. *SNAX: So what can I serve you for tonight? * Jeffrey: I'll just have some nachos with cheese sauce, please. * Aqua: *smiles* I'll have a small popcorn and soda, please. *to Jeffrey* I'm trying to watch my figure. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *SNAX: Of coarse, Queen Aqua. And for you, Princess Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Same thing as my mommy, please. *Baby Lily: Can I pwease have candied fwuit and juice? *SNAX: Right away, your majesties. (starts preparing their snacks) *Baby Lily: *smiles and pokes Aqua's belly button again* Beep! *Aqua: *giggles, and smiles to Jeffrey* I know Lily's happy about what I'm wearing too. * Jeffrey: *smiles* She sure is gonna have fun tonight. *Baby Lily: *pokes Aqua's belly button again* Beep beep! *Aqua: *laughs a bit* That tickles. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *(SNAX serves out the snacks for Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion and Lily) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, SNAX. *Aqua: *smiles* Yes. Thank you, SNAX. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you. *SNAX: You're welcome. *wheels over to Jaden and Alexis* And for you King Jaden and Queen Alexis? *Jaden: *smiles* A pretzel with cheese on it, please with a Diet Coke. *SNAX: Of course, your majesty. *Alexis: *smiles* Can I have a medium popcorn, please? *SNAX: Right away, your majesty. * (SNAX serves out the chosen snacks to Jaden and Alexis) * Jaden: *smiles* Thank you. * Alexis: *smiles* Yes. Thanks. *SNAX: You're welcome, your majesties. *wheels over to the cubs* And for you, kiddies? *DJ: A small popcorn please. *Tammy: Medium for me. *Snowflake: Make that two. *SNAX: Would you like anything to drink with that? *DJ: Water will be fine. *Tammy: Same. *Snowflake: Water for me too please. *SNAX: *serves the cubs their water* *All 3: Thank you. Chapter 10: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *(The TV shows R2-D2 hearing the noise of the poisonous centipedes crawling. R2 turns the light on him to search for what's going on, but the centipedes quickly hide from R2. R2 points his light around the room to search for any dangers but can't find the centipedes, and goes back to sleep) *Tammy: ...! R2! No!!! Don't go back to sleep!!! *DJ: Uh oh! *Snowflake: R2!!! Wake up!!! Padmé's in danger!!! *Midna: She's a goner. *Jesse: Not necessarily, y'all. *DJ: ...? *Alexis: *smiles* You'll find out if you watch. *Baby Lily: ...? *(The poisonous centipede's get closer to Padmé.) * DJ: *gulps* * (Count Dooku is walking with Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist Leaders) * Tammy: Is that...? *Jeffrey: Yeah. Count Dooku. *Atticus: ...! And Viceroy Gunray!!! *Meowth: Those Separatists creeps... *DJ: I had a feeling that slime Gunray would be involved with this! *Snowflake: Me too! *Gunray: What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk! *Midna: Freak... *May: So he's behind the assassination attempts!!! *DJ: *growls* *Count Dooku: I am a man of my word, Viceroy. *Jeffrey: *growls* Dooku... *Wat Tambor: With these new Battle Droids we've built for you, we'll have the finest army in the galaxy. *Snowflake: "New Battle Droids"? *Alexis: You'll see them soon. *Snowflake: Oh, okay. Chapter 11: Star Wars Revenge of the Sith * Chapter 12: Star Wars A New Hope * Chapter 13: Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back * Chapter 14: Star Wars Return of the Jedi * *Xion: Daddy? Why are you in your dragon-form for tonight? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You'll see why soon. *Aqua: *smiles and lays against Dragon-Jeffrey' big belly. Seductively* Hi, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: *gives Dragon-Jeffrey her plastic chain* You'll need this. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *takes it* *Xion: *smiles and lays against Dragon-Jeffrey's belly too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Hey, big bro? Mind if Alexis, Lily and I join ya? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Baby Lily: I wanna be on youw back!!! Pwease, pwease, pwease, pwease?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Go ahead. *Alexis: I better be sure she's safe up on your back, big brother. *smiles* So I'll be on your back for tonight. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Okay, little sis. *Alexis: *smiles and walks up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail with Baby Lily to his tail* *Baby Lily: *smiles while holding Fireball (who was dressed in Jedi clothes)* *Aqua: *giggles* Awwwwwwww. Look at that. Lily's got her little doll dressed up too. *Xion: *smiles* I guess Fireball wanted to join in on the fun. *Alexis: *sits down and gets comfortable on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles at Alexis and Baby Lily* *(Tammy, DJ and Snowflake sat beside Xion) *Jaden: *lays against Dragon-Jeffrey's belly and smiles* You're comfy as ever. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, bro. *Lea: *sits by Xion* Is this seat taken? *Xion: *giggles* Uh oh, daddy! Your belly is getting popular to rest against! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Aqua: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout, seductively* Your head's staying with me, handsome. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Jesse: *smiles as he sees this* *May: Oh, Jesse? *Jesse: *smiles and blushes* Yes, May? *May: *kisses Jesse on the lips* *Jesse: *sighs happily and smiles* So beautiful and hot.... *May: *smiles* *Midna: *smiles* Now where should I sit...? Hm.... *Baby Lily: *smiles* With me and mommy!!! *Midna: *smiles* You won't mind, Jeffrey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go ahead, Midna. *Midna: *smiles* Thank you. *sits on Dragon-Jeffrey's back next to Alexis* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Aqua: Ready for something to eat everyone? *Xion: *smiles* Yes, mommy. *Tammy: *smiles* I could go for a snack. *DJ: Me too. *Aqua: *smiles* Okay. *claps her hands twice* SNAX? *(SNAX, still dressed as R2-D2, arrives) *SNAX: Good evening, Queen Aqua. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *SNAX: And good evening, King Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Evening, SNAX. *SNAX: I sure hope everyone is looking forward to seeing the last Star Wars film in the saga. *Xion: You bet we are. *SNAX: What can I serve each of you tonight? *Dragon-Jeffrey: A hot dog with ketchup, please. Dragon sized. *SNAX: Coming right up, King Jeffrey. *(While SNAX prepares the hot dog) *Baby Lily: *smiles and starts scratching Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Alexis: *smiles and watches* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thank you, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles while scratching* That's alwight. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *(Jabba the Hutt comes on the screen) *Jaden: ...! *smiles* Now I see why you're in your dragon-form tonight, big bro. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Xion: *giggles* Makes a lot of sense, daddy. *rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: *smiles and scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* I think you make a cuddly Jabba, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Thanks, honey. *Aqua: *giggles, seductively* Just don't let go of that chain, big boy. *winks* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he holds the chain* *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks Aqua* *Aqua: *laughs* Awwwwwww. *smiles and hugs his snout again* I love you too, "master." *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Midna: *watching the movie* Wow..... Chun-Kay!!!! *DJ: Huh? Chapter 15: WALL-E *Alexis: *smiles* Hm.... What should we watch tonight? *Xion: Let's see..."Peter Pan", "Frozen", "Monsters Inc.", "Balto", "The Lion King". ...! Hey! How about WALL-E? *Alexis: *smiles* What do you say, everyone? *Tammy: I'm in! *DJ: Me too! *Snowflake: This should be fun. *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods "yes"* *Jeffrey: Sounds like a plan. *Jaden: *smiles* To the movie theater room!!! *Pinkie Pie: I'll get the popcorn!! *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out for someone to pick her up* *Aqua: *picks her up* Upsy-daisy! *Baby Lily: *coos happily and hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *hugs her back* *Xion: *smiles* Coming, mommy? *Aqua: *follows Xion while carrying Baby Lily* Yes, sweetie. *(Everyone arrives in the Movie theater room) *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua* *Aqua: *takes her seat next to Jeffrey* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she sits comfortably on Aqua's lap* *Xion: *sits next to Aqua* *Aqua: *smiles and strokes Xion's hair* *Xion: *smiles as she cuddles up next to Aqua* *Aqua: *smiles* My little Princess. *Fluttershy: *covers Aqua, Xion and Baby Lily with a blanket* *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you, Fluttershy. *Fluttershy: *smiles* You are very welcome. *Xion: *smiles* So warm... *Tammy: *hops on Xion's lap* *Xion: *giggles and pets Tammy* *Tammy: *purrs happily* *Baby Lily: *holds her doll Fireball in one arm and sucks her thumb* *Tammy: Hey, DJ. Snowflake. Wanna sit with Xion and me? *DJ: Sure! *Snowflake: Yeah! *(DJ and Snowflake sit by Xion) *Xion: *smiles* *(As soon as everyone takes their seat) *SNAX: *wheels over* Good evening, your majesties. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hello, SNAX. Chapter 16: Fievel Goes West * Chapter 17: Brave * *Crow: Staring is rude! *Snowflake: *gasps* *Baby Lily: ...! It talked?! *Alexis: Yes it did. *Baby Lily: But that means... *Crow: That's not all I can do! *sings* *(The Witch snaps her fingers, and her broom smacks the crow, making him stop) *Baby Lily: *gasps* She's a witch! *(The Witch continues to claim she's a wood-carver.) *Snowflake: Liar. *Midna: What's she hiding? *Xion: Her powers. *Witch: I'm not a witch!!!! Too many unsatisfied customers!!!! *Midna: Pitiful. Chapter 18: Avengers Films Part 7 (Iron Man 3) * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531